This invention relates to a fishing lure container and more particularly to a fishing lure container which may be mounted on a fishing rod in such a manner so that the fishing line and fishing lure will not become entangled.
Many types of fishing lure holders or containers have been previously provided in an effort to prevent entanglement of the lines and the hooks when the rods are being moved from one location to another. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,245; 3,484,980; 3,199,243; and 4,216,604.
Although the devices of the prior art may function with limited success, certain of the containers or holders are not positively positioned on the rods in that they will rotate with respect to the rod which will cause entanglement of the line. Further, the devices of the prior art do not have ample storage room therein and are not able to permit the storage of live bait therein.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved container for storing a fishing lure on a fishing rod.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure holder which does not have any protruding surfaces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure holder which includes means for preventing its rotation with respect to the fishing rod.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure holder which can accommodate live bait.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure holder which has ample storage space therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure holder which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.